


【All Des】要什么肾，扑gay啦

by Northernseas



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Desmond Miles, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northernseas/pseuds/Northernseas
Summary: 反正就是，前四代主角和Des的故事w





	【All Des】要什么肾，扑gay啦

**Author's Note:**

> 　　*短打pwp，Des这么可爱，当然要搞他（bushi）  
> 　　*感谢康喵与唐菖蒲，没有她们就没有这篇文的后三千字（啪啪啪鼓掌）  
> 　　*预警：Des总受，6P，有口有轮有颜she，后期有ooc，还有一些乱七八糟的不知道该说什么  
> 　　*并不好吃，以及，圣诞快乐！

　　他被紧紧拥在怀里，沉默的不容抗拒的亲吻压上来，掠夺遍他口腔里的空气。他觉得自己是海洋里浮沉的气泡，旋转着游移然后满足地炸裂。热流从胸膛中升起流淌到全身，有一些从嘴角里溢了出来。他能听见压抑的喘息，连着有力的心跳一起回荡在脑袋里。  
　　他的手与另一只手十指相扣。有人正在认真地剥开他的衣服。不，不止一个，还有另一只手，更加纤长，更加熟练。后一只手的主人发出低沉的笑声，那声音他听过无数次，从夜幕低垂的佛罗伦萨到黎明破晓的罗马，带着这种感情的笑声却大多发生在玫瑰花开。他的手指带着明显的挑逗意味抚过他的腰腹，教他发出哽在喉咙里的低吟。  
　　相比之下前一只手就太过生涩了，它毫无章法地揉捏他胸口的肌肉，指尖长年累月刀斧留下的老茧摩挲过他的乳尖，一遍一遍，几乎教他发疯。他能感觉到喷在他后颈的滚烫的呼吸，背后皮肤摩擦过胸膛的触感坚实富有弹性，于是他听见呼吸一滞——老天，这家伙说好的纯情呢。  
　　短暂的休息时间里阿泰尔捏着他的下颌一丝不苟地舔掉了他嘴角的唾液，戴斯蒙喘着气不敢直视他眼睛里汹涌的欲望；康纳从后面抱紧了他，亲吻他的耳垂；艾吉奥的手从他和阿泰尔间的缝隙伸过来，灵活地解开了他的腰带。  
　　“等等，别——”  
　　他说不出来了，阿泰尔的亲吻又落了下来，戴斯蒙从来不知道他有这么蛮不讲理。这时艾吉奥已经熟练且迅速地拉下了他的裤子，手掌滑落到他两腿之间隔着内裤揉捏，满意地欣赏与掌心只隔了一层布料的阴茎逐渐充血，戴斯蒙发出尖锐的泣音。而在阿泰尔沿着他的下巴细细密密啄吻到他的喉结时，艾吉奥的另一只手已然摸到大腿内侧试图抬起他的腿——但戴斯蒙实在拉不下脸顺从他的摆布——艾吉奥看出了这一点，于是磁性的笑声再次回响起来：“劳驾。”  
　　戴斯蒙后知后觉地意识到他不是在和自己说话，因为阿泰尔和康纳闻声同时有了动作：阿泰尔松开他退后了一点，难得慈悲给其他两人让出了更大的空间；这时戴斯蒙听到了由远而近的脚步声，不安地扭动起来。然而这让康纳误以为是反抗，又或者是他等不及了，于是他几乎是蛮横一般地捞起了戴斯蒙的一条腿，想把它架起来露出这年轻的后辈私密敏感的部位，以方便他们之中谁进行更一步时深时浅的交流——不，或许不会更浅了。戴斯蒙徒劳地推拒康纳的手掌，艾吉奥低笑着俯身亲吻他大腿内侧的指痕，“放轻松，小家伙。”  
　　这一点也不轻松。康纳炙热硬挺的东西烫着他的尾椎，他难受地动了动。艾吉奥舔咬过他腿上康纳留下的青紫的痕迹，他的舌头又湿又热，被他碰过的地方都痛痒的不得了，像是上面又爬上了一层红潮。这些家伙都这么沉迷于在床伴身上留下痕迹吗？戴斯蒙在快感与晕眩的小天堂里问出了声音。康纳把他抱得更紧了。  
　　“这是人类占有欲的一种表达方式。”阿泰尔缓缓道，走到他身侧抓住他的头发迫使他向后仰，“‘床伴’？你是这样定义的？不……Des，我们比那亲密的多。”  
　　艾吉奥发出一声赞同的哼笑，低头缓慢地将戴斯蒙纳入口中。后辈在他喉咙里啜泣。  
　　戴斯蒙看到了烟花。艾吉奥是情场高手没错，也和很多人一度春宵没错，但他从来不知道他应对男人的技巧也这么出众——他以前有和哪个男人上过床吗？现在已经很难回想起来了。艾吉奥用唇舌玩弄着他，明明自己是被服侍的那一个，他却觉得连头都抬不起来了。口腔的黏膜温暖湿热，舌头扫过沟壑和青筋。他颤抖着伸出手去拽艾吉奥的头发，后者沉闷地应了一声，然后配合地迎上去。但他的手用不上力气，从始至终都是艾吉奥在主导一切。他把阴茎吐出来时发出“啵”的一声，戴斯蒙从失焦的瞳孔里看到艾吉奥故意笑着舔掉了嘴角透明的液体，手指蘸着粘液在他小腹上画了个意义不明的圈。  
　　阿泰尔把他的头扶到康纳肩上，这时艾吉奥用上牙齿了，戴斯蒙发出没有音节的短促叹息。康纳张嘴叼上了他的脖子。阿泰尔拽着他头发的手没有松开，他听见他对另一个人陈述：“你得等一会儿。”  
　　“先来后到，当然。”第四个人带着不紧不慢的英式口音，抑扬顿挫得叫戴斯蒙打了个哆嗦。他是什么时候来的？——“但鉴于我已经站在这里很久了，总该让我碰他一下。”  
　　天哪，不要。戴斯蒙轻声说。于是海尔森抚上他脸颊的手顿了顿，然后骨节分明的手指毫无征兆地捅进了他的嘴，“你是想决定什么吗，迈尔斯？只是因为我是个圣殿骑士？”他叹道，指尖的茧按压着戴斯蒙的舌根，几乎要叫他干呕。人类的咽喉总是如此柔嫩，海尔森眯起眼睛用手指侵犯他口腔的神情几乎让人以为下一秒他就会捏断戴斯蒙的脖子。他呜咽出声。旋即康纳从这青年的肩膀上抬起头，贴近耳朵小声说：“别理他，他总是这样。”  
　　这就是原因所在，不是因为什么狗屁圣殿骑士，而是你们这一对父子都正准备操我。戴斯蒙迷迷糊糊地想。但这似乎没有什么好介意的，明明他们所有人都有血缘关系，没有什么比聚在一起群P更魔幻的了，何况那个被捅的还是他自己。戴斯蒙感受着海尔森的手指在他口中进出模拟交媾的动作，居然还能厚颜无耻地教训他：“记住这些，你总要学点东西。”  
　　“我又不是康纳。”戴斯蒙晕晕乎乎地想，唾液和泪水沿着下巴淌下去。  
　　“天哪，迈尔斯。”海尔森又叹道，“希望待会儿我们射到你脸上的时候你还能这么嘴硬。”  
　　这时戴斯蒙终于射了。说实话他并不想这样，但艾吉奥似乎总是把握着度不让他缴械投降。他慢慢从戴斯蒙两腿之间站起来，挑衅般当着他的面咽了下去。海尔森把手指抽了出来，奇异的目光打量着戴斯蒙：“……你喜欢这样。”  
　　不是的。他已经没有心思辩解了。但艾吉奥哈哈笑着爬上来亲吻他，戴斯蒙尝到自己的味道。艾吉奥舔了舔后辈几乎麻木的舌头，然后笑道：“让康纳先来吧。可怜的孩子，他忍得够久了，还要受自己父亲的气。”  
　　“这是阵营歧视。”海尔森说，但还是走到艾吉奥刚刚所在的位置，借着手指上的唾液帮康纳做扩张。这个过程很顺利，一根手指进去后很容易就探进下一根。刺客的里面烫的不行，他不会流水，但海尔森有的是办法。戴斯蒙仰着头断断续续地呻吟，脑袋里明明一片空白，却还是忍不住荒唐地想着有的没的，金色的绚丽的光。阿泰尔揉着他的头发，用哄孩子一样的口吻低声抚慰他：“……但你说的没错，Des，我们确实——都想要在你身上留下痕迹。”  
　　戴斯蒙在康纳怀里发出冲破喉咙的哭叫。海尔森眯起眼睛按压着他的前列腺好一会儿，然后才满足地抽出手指。旋即康纳迫不及待地想把他抬起来。“等等！”戴斯蒙喘着气，难耐地扭动着，两腿之间湿答答的，艾吉奥舔掉他的泪水。“我们就非得…非得这样吗？”  
　　“恐怕你还得多叫几声。”艾吉奥笑道，“我们喜欢听得不得了。”  
　　然后康纳进入了他。他被填满了。一瞬间整个世界都是寂静的，然后鼓噪的心跳锤击着他的耳膜。星火炸裂成灰烬。戴斯蒙忽然有个荒唐的想法，自己一个肯定不能满足这群家伙，结束之后他们会互相搞吗？  
　　这个念头叫他笑出了声，然后康纳的顶撞就扭曲了他的表情。是血统的缘故吗？康纳的尺寸几乎让他发疯。揭开初始的痛苦之后翻页便是无止境的欢愉。他一瞬间想到了一切，又归于沉默的空白。性和爱是灵感的源泉，他不是艺术家，但他刚刚抓到了什么，然后又松开手指任它溜走。几近暴殄天物的感觉给了他精神上别样的快感。“天哪，康纳——”他叫着，他们之间都是粘腻的汗水，伸手摸索到身前紧实的躯体又发出一声叹息：“阿泰尔——”于是阿泰尔也回抱住亲吻他的嘴唇。  
　　“你想把他的手绑住吗？”恍惚间他听见海尔森惯有的一副例行公事的语气，“可能会不易支撑，但我想可以。”  
　　“总会有绑的地方。”艾吉奥轻轻推开了阿泰尔，然后调笑着亲吻后辈迷离的眼睛，戴斯蒙直到阴茎被他打了个蝴蝶结才意识到他散下了头发。意大利男人愉快地与他接吻：“希望你别太快。”  
　　戴斯蒙小声嘟囔了什么含糊不清的东西，唯一听清的艾吉奥笑得更快活了。然后他离开了戴斯蒙。海尔森指导康纳把后辈改成跪趴的姿势，这一次他们没有吵架。戴斯蒙昏昏沉沉地把头靠在地上，又觉得自己恐怕要让艾吉奥失望了。康纳已经找准了他的目的地，正一个劲地往那里顶撞。他几乎能记住他的形状，或许结束后他可以试着画出来……现在他有点觉得自己是个操蛋的艺术家了。  
　　然后阿泰尔托起了他的脸，眼神暗沉：“我希望你不介意。”  
　　还能介意什么呢。戴斯蒙喘息着点了点头，然后顺从地吞下了阿泰尔的阴茎。这时候他想起阿泰尔才是那个等的最久的人，他从一开始就第一个亲吻了他。他的喉咙被抵到的时候几乎要咳嗽出来。艾吉奥也是这样吗？但他明显游刃有余得多……阿泰尔的手指穿插在他的头发里，低沉的、压抑的喘息：“……我恐怕海尔森是个好老师。”  
　　他按住戴斯蒙的头。青年剧烈地颤抖，这一次混浊的液体终于弄脏了他自己。片刻后康纳也低吼着俯身咬上了戴斯蒙的肩膀。“太粗鲁了。”海尔森不禁斥责。然后他伸手按压刚刚康纳留下的咬痕，像是要把那里挤出血迹。终于戴斯蒙呜咽着放开了阿泰尔连连咳嗽，于是阿泰尔深深看了海尔森一眼，然后托起戴斯蒙的头，过了一会儿他如愿以偿射在了戴斯蒙脸上。  
　　“好吧，痕迹。”戴斯蒙发出一声满足的谓叹，在阿泰尔放开他后翻了个身仰躺着。  
　　“你想歇一会儿吗？”艾吉奥微笑。  
　　戴斯蒙翻了个白眼：“好像我会被放过一样。”然后他张开双腿，任由艾吉奥把它们架在自己肩膀上。康纳通过的地方还没有完全聚拢，艾吉奥很容易就进去了。开始戴斯蒙还以为自己已经能承受这一切，然而艾吉奥和康纳完全是两种风格——康纳喜欢一个劲蛮干，而艾吉奥则热爱运用技巧，他几乎是迅速就沦陷了。  
　　这一次他没有看到爆炸，他只觉得空气都柔软得像是棉花。声音都像裹了蜜糖一样又软又腻，偶尔听觉神经把声音反馈给他，他觉得这几乎不像是自己了。但这种情况下没有人会像自己，所以这构不成悖论。艾吉奥俯身亲吻他，长发垂落下来，被汗水粘在锁骨上。灰绿的眼睛，戴斯蒙只看到爱怜。  
　　然后是海尔森。海尔森让他看到了利剑，殿堂和号角。他比起前两个可痛快的多。也许是因为先前用手指探索过的缘故，他似乎已经把他摸了个门清。戴斯蒙摸索着想要吻他，海尔森僵硬了一下，然后在挺进中亲吻了他的额头。他咬上喉结时戴斯蒙在心里暗骂真不愧是康纳的父亲，但他想起阿泰尔的话，海尔森当然是有占有欲的，而且这恐怕还不是一般的强烈。于是他抱住海尔森的脊背，神思恍惚地想只可惜老子是你们大家的，谈不上占有啊。  
　　“……所以我来晚了是吗？”  
　　海尔森从戴斯蒙身体里退出来，分外冷静：“是的，你来晚了，父亲。”  
　　“操。”戴斯蒙捂住脸，然后被海尔森把手掰开，射在了脸上，“你们他妈都有什么毛病？”戴斯蒙抹了把脸，然后也笑了出来。  
　　“Des，你还有力气吗？”爱德华坐到他身边，抚过他的胸口，那里似乎都是指印了，说着他眉开眼笑，“你可以来操我。”  
　　“我好累啊，求求你来操我吧！”戴斯蒙绝望地捂住脸。  
　　最后爱德华还是进来了，戴斯蒙被他抱在怀里，原以为自己会看到海洋，但是他没有，或者他什么都没看到。这样太不符合爱德华的风格了，他已经做好了迎接海啸的准备，但他只感受到了森林的风。烈日灿烂时笑着倒在地上，然后他在爱德华的亲吻中闭上眼睛。  
　　  
　　


End file.
